Jigglypuff and Kirby: StarCrossed Lovers?
by PrincessOfAltea
Summary: Jigglypuff and Kirby start a relationship! For them, it goes too far and their children wreak havoc...
1. Chapter 1

**[AN-this is my first fanfic so please review!]**

A harsh, cold wind whipped through my hair as I stood outside the Smash Mansion, waiting for... well, someone. As the person came into view I rushed towards them and gave them a huge hug.

"Jigglypuff, your'e five hours late!"

"Sorry!" Jigglypuff replies as she takes my hand and we walk back into the Smash Mansion to go to my room.

As we pad noiselessly up the stairs, we come across another pair, Link and Zelda. Both of them come from the kingdom of Hyrule, and Zelda is a princess of the kingdom and Link is the hero of time. It's a bit obvious that they would be a couple, as Link has saved Zelda's life multiple times.

As we reach my room, Jigglypuff squeals in delight. i forgot, my room is pink and that is Jigglypuff's favourite colour. the rest of my room is patterned with stars, warp stars, that in my world we use them for travelling. They are a little confusing at first, but when you get used to driving them it's effortless.

As Jigglypuff and I sit down on my star-shaped bed, we begin to kiss. A long, lingering kiss which expresses our love for eachother. Then we slowly procede into the more... advanced stages of intimacy, and when I wake up in the morning, we are in bed together!

"What in the name of a rainbow Kirby is that?"

"They are our children, Kirby. Look at this one, it's just like you!"

As I look down onto the faces of my three children, I can't help but feel love for them. The first looks a lot like me, but with ears like Jigglypuff, and rolling abilities too. The second is like Jigglypuff, yet it seems to have my eating abilities. The third one is a mix between us both, and it has already eaten someone... and it now has a green hat!

And we see a very angry Link standing over us, wielding his Master Sword and Hylian Shield!


	2. Chapter 2

**[AN- If I owned SSB, I would be living in a huge city mansion, not a village house, and if you thought I did own it, I'm suprised you can read.  
Also, sorry for the late update (hides in shame) I had other things to do... like getting a new schoolbag :)] Also, towards the end of the chapter, the part involving Meta Night and Kirby was Koopalingfan's idea! Thank you!**

Link was standing there, with a look of rage on his face and his hat on top of one of the children. He starts to bring his sword out of it's sheath just as Kirby and Jigglypuff rugby-style tackle him to the floor. Link, with his anger less... well, angry, he threw off the two pink puffballs and left, but not before he stopped to pick up his hat.

"Phew!" Jigglypuff and Kirby sigh as their children pile on top of them.

"What should we name the children, Jigglypuff?" asks Kirby.

"How about we name this one Kirbles," pointing to the one that looks like Kirby "this one Jiggly," pointing to the one that looked like Jigglypuff "and this last one, hmmm, I don't know! What do you think Kirby?"

Kirby stops to think for a moment.

"How about... Bubbles?"

The three children jump... well, float up and down in answer.

"YAAAYYY!" They squeal at a deafening pitch.

Marth walks in.

Kirbles immediately leads Bubbles and Jiggly out of the open door to wreak more havoc across the mansion.

Marth was coming to talk to Jigglypuff about one of his bottles of shampoo going missing when he was asleep.

"Jigglypuff, I know that you like my lavender and lilac shampoo, but if you want some, go and buy your own instead of stealing mine!"

"Marth, I didn't steal it... I borrowed it!"

"Okay, but I'd better have it back by tomorrow... or else."

He then walks out of the room, leaving Kirby and Jigglypuff alone.

**{ELSEWHERE}**

Kirbles, Jiggly and Bubbles had all swallowed Captain Falcon, and 'Falcon' punched at the same time, causing the whole mansion to collapse. Rubble was everywhere, even settling ash ontop of Marth's hair, making him shriek in panic and have to have an immediate shower... which he couldn't because even the showers had been demolished. Hearing Marth's shreik, the trio went towards him, getting rid of their Captain Falcon guise along the way. A very shocked Marth was eaten three times, then the tiara was snatched off the top of his head and the four of them fought over said item. Marth finally managed to get his tiara back and grabbed all three of the children and gave them to a very confused Meta Night. "Just give these... things back to Kirby and Jigglypuff, O.K!" And with that, Marth strolled off for a game of chess with Peach.

**{KIRBY'S ROOM}**

Meta Night angrily walks through the still open door and puts the children down on the bed. "Marth asked me to... return these. I believe they're yours?"

Kirby nods and walks up to a very angry Meta Night to give him an apology when he gets punched in the face by Meta Night. "Shall we take this outside?" Kirby says in a calm, collected manor.

"Whatever's best for you." Growls Meta Night in reply.

In an hour-long fist fight, in which Meta Night's mask ends up being shredded to pieces, and Kirby's ears stretched as much as possible, Kirby collapses, but not after shouting to all of the Smashers "Hey, Meta Night is actually a blue Kirby!"  
Kirby then passes out and is carried into the infirmary by his children and Jigglypuff...

**So, what did you all think of that chapter? A bit longer than the last one, and once again, my thanks to Koopalingfan! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Chess Match

**[AN- Two updates in two days! I'm actually proud of myself (yeah, first fanfic stuff.) anyway, regarding Kirby, I'm gonna be mean and keep you in suspense a little longer, possible for a few chapters. Anyway, on with the story!This chapter is about Marth and Peach's chess match. MarthxPeach :)}**

Marth was sitting at a small table, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to think of where to place the next piece. This move was crucial, as it could either win or cost him the chess match. He smiled triumphantly at his female compation and said "Checkma-"

He was cut off by three small pink puffballs bursting through the door. Youv'e probably guessed by now who it is!

"Marth, why have you stoppe- WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS!" Princess Peach shrieked as she saw Kirbles, Jiggly and Bubbles.

"These, Peachypoo, are Kirby and Jigglypuff's children. Didn't you notice that they blew up the Smash Mansion the other day?"

"Erm... no."

As you can probably tell, Peach can be a bit of a blonde at times, mainly because she IS blonde.

Anyway, the trio floated into the room, with Kirbles landing on Marth's head and stealing his Queen out of his hand, Bubbles landed on Peach's head and stole her tea, and Jiggly turned into a 1000 tonne weight and crushed the chess board, along with the chess pieces the table and part of the floor!

Master Hand walked in, (yes, I said walked. He and Crazy hand now have the ability to turn into humanoid creatures) and he exclaimed "What exactly is going on here?

**{IN THE INFIRMARY}**

Kirby slowly opened his eyes and he saw the kind, caring face of Jigglypuff and the gruff, unshaven face of the medic, Doctor Mario.

"What happened?" ask's Jigglypuff in a squeaky, worried tone.

"Meta Night beat me up, and did you know he's acually a blue Kirby?"

"Mama Mia!" Doctor Mario is examining a large gash on Kirby's arm. "I'll have to a-bandage that up a-for you-a!"

"Okay, then can I leave?" Asks Kirby

"A-yes, but you'll have to a-take these a-painkillers for a while."

"Okay, see you later!"

Kirby and Jigglypuff leave, holding hands.

**{IN PEACH'S ROOM}**

"... and that's why there is a massive hole in the floor."  
Peach had stopped explaining to Master Hand what had happened, and who Kirbles, Jiggly and Bubbles were.

"Ancient Minister?" The Ancient Minister was Master Hand's secretary "Bring me Jigglypuff and Kirby"...

**Managed to get to the end of the chapter without getting cramp, and there is a poll on my profile asking what characters should be in the next chapter! Poll closes end of this week/ sometime next week, or maybe earlier. Well, when I next get on the laptop anyway! Suggestions for ideas are welcome, so either PM me or write it in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Kidnapping

**AN- Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The idea from this chapter is from Koopalingfan, so thanks for that! Also, from an unnamed review, Kirby is male and Jigglypuff is female (what do you expect? I think Kirby looks male anyway)! Not updated for a while, and regarding the poll, since nobody voted I'll just use Koopalingfan's idea instead, and if you want to give me an idea for a chapter for this fanfic, then either post it in a review or PM me! Anyways, on with the chapter! (I'm calling all three the Trio just for the sake of not having to type their names all the time.)**

Jigglypuff and Kirby were sitting among the crowd of onlookers as Kirbles, Jiggly and Bubbles were brawling all the Smashers, except said two characters. Jigglypuff's face was filled with fear and anxiety, as was Kirby's. The reason that the Trio were brawling is because it was their punishment for destroying a chess board and making a hole in the floor somewhere.

Anyway, first up was Ganondorf. He was still in a rage as he had got a huge nerf from Melee, and he needed to take yet more anger out on something/someone. He got beaten unsurprisingly easily, as he is slow-moving and his warlock punch takes ages to charge up.

**{IN ORDER OF WORST-BEST CHARACTERS}**

This continued until the final battle: Meta Knight vs The Trio. Meta Knight is very skilled in combat, and he easily avoided many of their attacks, which were the same as the ones of their parents. Though he was skilled, and one of the best Smashers, The Trio had a surprising victory when they caught Meta Knight of guard while he was taunting, as he thought he had beaten them by flinging them off the stage, not realising their recovery move. Bubbles snuck up behind him, and ate him, floated off the stage and spat him out right by the bottom of the stage, Final Destination.

**{A FEW DAYS LATER}**

Most of the Smashers had gotten over being beaten by The Trio, except one. Meta Knight.

One evening he decided to get his revenge by kidnapping Kirbles, Jiggly and Bubbles, but it didn't go according to plan... Here's how it went.

During lunch one day in the Smash Mansion, The Trio were innocently enjoying their lunch, when suddenly Meta Knight and Fox came up to the table.

" You mind if we sit here?" Fox grunts in his dog-like way (well, he is a fox after all).

"Nope!" Jiggly squeaked.

As Fox sat down, Meta Knight snuck round the back of the table and brought out a sack from behind his back. He crept up behind Bubbles and swiftly placed a gag around his mouth and the sack over his body, while Fox was listening to Jiggly and Kirbles' babble about magical unicorns and dancing elves with candy cane cigars. Meta Knight snuck out the room, and surprisingly this went unnoticed.

Fox said " Where's Bubbles? You three always go around together!"

Jiggly and Kirbles look at where Bubbles had been sitting "WHERE HAS HE GONE?! FOX HAS EATEN HIM!"

A very surprised Fox got pinned to the ground by the two pink puffballs while everyone crowded round with strange expressions on their faces. Kirbles got out a hammer and slowly raised it, about to make it hit an unsuspecting Fox...


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Haven't updated in a while :o. Had to get the laptop fixed and apparently I'm grounded until next week...? Also, bloody school shit, so been distracted with damn homework (don't we do enough work at school?)! Anyway, this may be the final chapter! Accepting reviews and ideas for my next fanfic, so read and review, if you would be so kind to. So far, though, most of my ideas have come from KoopalingFan, so thank you for those. Again, the idea for this chapter is from said fanfiction writer, so enjoy! Some bad language in this chapter (oh the horror!).**

**{META KNIGHT'S BASE (yes, he has an evil base now)}**

Bubbles had a fearful expression on his face as he slowly opened his eyes to see Meta Knight looming over him. He squeaked in terror and tried to hide his face in his hands/arms, which he couldn't do because they had been tied behind him. Meta Knight was prowling around the base, with his eyes never leaving where Bubbles was sitting on the chair, and the chair in question had Bubbles tied to it. Those eyes, an ever-luminous yellow, which scared the crap out of the other Smashers, had such a piercing gaze that Bubbles felt like he was being slowly burned by a burning hot lazer.

Anyhoo, Meta Knight was probably plotting how to torture Bubbles, and he was so mesmerised in his plans that he didn't see Bubbles rolling (y'know, like Jigglypuff does in SSBB) and was cutting through the ropes that binded him. It took about half an hour, but Bubbles finaly escaped. He snuck ouu of a stupidly open window, and was dismayed to find that he was trapped in a maze of twists and turns. He squeaked in utter dismay, and that's when Meta Knight discovered that Bubbles had escaped "Damn!" he cursed, and flew out the window to find nothing... That's until a 100 tonne weight dropped onto him from above, and crushed him. He turned into a trophy and Bubbles miraculously managed to find his way out of the maze...

-meanwhile, in the Smash Hospital-

Fox woke up, to see a worried Doctor Mario looming over him. "What the hell happened?" asks Fox, wincing as he sat up.

"You where-a tackled by-a Kirbles and-a Jiggly. You've been unconcious for about a week-a"

"Wow. What did those freaky pink blobs do to me then? And why?" Fox asks while munching on a pile of toast that was given to him by Falco.

"They-a got out there-a hammers and started-a hitting you-a. This is because-a you apparently-a ate-a Bubbles." Doctor Mario says in his gruff Italian accent.

"Whoah. Why would I eat that little pink marshmallow anyway? It's not as if it would taste nice. I vaguely remember Meta Night skulking past me with a burlap sack... But only God knows what happened next."

-Kirby and Jigglypuff's room-

Jigglypuff was sobbing her eyes out while Kirbles and Jiggly were floating around the room playing Air Tag. Kirby was comforting Jigglypuff and Bubbles burst through the door. There is a massive pile-on on top of him, and Jiggly is told to go and inform Master Hand of Bubbles' safe return.

Everybody then questioned Bubbles about whathappened, and he told them the truth, including the part where Meta Knight got turned into a trophy.

"Serves him right! That little prick got exactly what he deserved!" Yells Ike from the corner of the dining hall, where he is eating his massive pile of chicken.

Everyone got back to their normal? daily lives and the Trio grew up to be excellent Smashers like their parents!

**Well, that took me a while (no thanks to my computer running out of battery) and hope you enjoyed it! My next fanfic may be about Marth and Ike, or I'll make up my own OC and write about them! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed, especially KoopalingFan! You have been the inspiration for the majority of this fanfic, so basically, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Bye for now,**

**PrincessOfAltea 3**


End file.
